


Watership down: pipkins new family

by Mad123



Series: Watership down [1]
Category: Watership Down
Genre: Comfort, Heartwarming, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad123/pseuds/Mad123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how pipkin met hazel and the group? Well this is what I think, in my point of view, on how he met them and became their new little brother.</p><p>Based from the tv series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watership down: pipkins new family

 

* * *

Pipkin began to run as his parents told him to before a weasel attacked them both. He ran and ran until he saw a big bunny looking down on him as pipkin bumped into him.

"Watch where your going" The big lion maned rabbit growled.

"Be careful bigwig, your scaring him" another rabbit said.

'So the big ones bigwig' pipkin thought to himself "Your quite right fiver, bigwig, apologise" a tall rabbit sternly said.

"Okay. I'm sorry" bigwig grumbled.

"That's okay sir, I was wondering if your name is hazel" pipkin asked the tall rabbit shyly.

"Why yes, yes it is. What's your name young one?" hazel kindly asked.

"Pipkin" pipkin shyly said. He was still scared of the strangers but started to warm up to them.

"Nice to meet you pipkin. this is bigwig, you met him." Hazel pointed to bigwig.

"This one here is dandelion" hazel pointed at dandelion "How do you do" dandelion asked bowing forward. Pipkin giggled.  
"This grouch here is hawkbit" dandelion stated as hawkbit growled.

"I am not a grouch, I simply am nice once you get to know me kid" he winked at pipkin as he giggled again. Pipkin noticed a doe and another young buck that looks like hazel. The doe smiled at pipkin sweetly.

"I'm blackberry" pipkin smiled back "I'm fiver. Hazels younger brother" fiver answered kindly as pipkin smiled at him warmly.

'He looks like hazel and he's his brother. Ironic' he thought, amused.

"so pipkin, where are your parents" pipkin looked up as hazel asked him the question. The thought of his parents made him upset, his lips quivered as tears fell down his cheeks.

"M-my parents, their not here anymore. Weasel got them both" pipkin began to cry softly. The gang was shocked at what they heard. Blackberry was the first to recover and hopped up to him as she began to comfort him and hugged him close to her.

Dandelion, hawkbit and bigwig was shocked. Bigwig suddenly felt terrible for how he acted earlier. 'Poor lad, after all he's been through and he's still so young.' Hazel and fiver looked at pipkin sadly, both felt sorry for him.

"Poor pipkin, losing his parents at such a young age and by elil" fiver sadly told his brother. Hazel nodded solemnly.

"We'll what are we gonna do. We can't just leave him alone" hawkbit stated, clearly upset. He did have a point. Pipkin is now an orphan and he has nowhere to go. Blackberry had an idea.

"hey, how about we adopt him, he could live with us" The others looked at each other and nodded approvingly. "That's a good idea. I always imagine of having a younger brother, who at least will enjoy my 'pranks'" hawkbit emphasised pranks at dandelion as he thought of pipkin and hawkbit pranking on him.

"He will certainly not be raised with such riff raff. He will like to tell stories to young ones, like yours truly" dandelion and hawkbit fighter over on who's raising him.

Fiver smiled "having another younger brother will be quite interesting, right hazel" hazel chuckled as he saw bigwig and pipkin playing.

"Yes brother, it will be interesting, and we'll help him from elil" Hazel answered. Pipkin ran and saw hazel calling the others. "Okay everyone, we all know pipkin is to young to live on his own, so we have decided" hazel announced as he looked at pipkin.

"Pipkin, from here on out, you are one of us, with your permission of course" Pipkin gasped as he realises what hazels trying to say "y-you mean?" Hawkbit and bigwig nodded as they both said "welcome to the family" they looked at each other and laughed. The others laughed too with pipkin joined in as well.

Pipkin felt tears from his eyes as he bounced and hugged them as he cried tears of joy. "My own, n-new family" pipkin sobbed happily. Hazel smiled "yes, you are officially one of us. We will raise you and show you the ways of the warren and warn you of elil" Pipkin couldn't believe what's happening.

As he and his new family group hugged, pipkin began to think 'Oh thank frith that my life is turning from miserable to happy' And from there on, pipkin was raised and was happy to be with hazel and his gang.

And somewhere, just somewhere in the sky, his mother is looking down on him, smiling, along with his father. Both proud that pipkin, has finally found something he needs for a long time...

 

........A new home...and a new family...


End file.
